


I Fall Apart

by Mari999



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Auston is pinning, M/M, mitch is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Auston is having nightmares and doesn't know what to do about them.





	I Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> If you or anyone you know are mentioned in the fic please leave. This is all fiction just with real names.
> 
> This wasn't edited the best story of my life.

Auston wakes up in a sweat. His body is sticky and warm. His breath is heavy and uneven. Auston can’t remember the last times he has a nightmare or well that specific one. He knows it can't be since high school. It was different this time though Mitch was there.

Everything about the dream was like it used to be. The white walls with the lone black door. It was just him and Mitch, they were just looking at each other as all his other dreams were. Just looking at each other when the is a gust of wind that blows the door open. A slender lanky creature reveals itself from the door. Ever since Auston grown the creature became more detailed. It has a red cloak covering the white cassock. There is a hood on the clock that covers the creature head, only leaving a shadow on white cover.

The fingers trailing Mitch shoulders and arms. He is crying out for Auston but he can’t move which was new for him. He has always been able to help the person with him but not this time. Auston is left paralyzed as Mitch cries for him until the creature pulls him by his arm into the darkness. Nothing was new for him but the paralysis and the fact that the creature didn’t come back for him. Auston just woke up after it took Mitch.

Auston lays in his bed looking over as the minutes change on his clock. The times is slowly getting closer and closer to five am. He has been awake for going on two hours. Auston can’t fall back to sleep. He has to be up at eight for his nine am child psych class. He just can’t sleep which he knows is going to bite him in the ass in a few hours.

Auston figures he might as well get up and go to the gym. Auston throws on a t-shirt along with some socks and shoes before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looks at himself in the mirror knowing he looks like utter shit.

Getting to the gym at five am means that it is empty. It is mostly just women and men in their early to late thirties. Auston figured that they might just be getting their workout in before work. Auston does his typical workout, nothing to crazy but working on a machine that helps with his core. Auston watches at the some of the women look his way after removing his shirt. It doesn’t faze him nothing at the gym fazes him anymore. He just smiles back at them getting them to blush. Only if they knew Auston thinks to himself.

Finishing his work out in an hour Auston head back to the shared apartment. Auston stops by the 24 hours Mexican restaurant, he grabs breakfast burritos for him and Mitch. Auston gets back placing the burrito in the fridge for Mitch while he downed his while he was still in the car. It is almost 6: 45 am by the time he gets into the shower.

All Auston wants to do is forget about his dream and he does. He shoots Mitch a text on his way out the door to tell him that there is a burrito for him. Auston is in class ten minutes early which he thinks is a plus, but he feels dead tired. The tiredness follows him throughout the day, from class to class. It follows him to the child center, it follows him as he kicks soccer balls to kids. The sleep follows him back home.

\---

Auston has the dream again. He wakes up sweaty like last night. He looks around seeing the daylight creep into his room. It is nearing seven am when he looks at the clock. It wasn’t as bad as the three am he was up at the morning before, but he also doesn’t have to be to class until ten.

Auston gets up from his bed heading towards the kitchen. He looks up to find Mitch. Mitch smiles back at him and Auston smiles back. He likes seeing Mitch happy unlike his nightmare he just had. “I’m going for a run. You want to come?” Mitch asks.

“Sure.” Auston agree. He figures he might as well clear his mind for a while. The gym helped yesterday.

“Get ready I am going soon.” Mitch tells him.

He heads back into his room finding a part of clean short, shirt, and socks. He slips on his running shoes before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and such. Auston heads back into the kitchen were Mitch hands him a granola bar and a water bottle. Auston eats the bar then takes a sip of the water.

The pair steps out for their run with no words between them. Auston forgets about the dream like nothing. He just runs next to Mitch. He is running next to the man that is in his dream. They run for two miles or so before turning back.

The get back and everything continues as normal. Nothing out of the ordinary everything just continues. Auston even gets to take a nap without the dream popping up.

\---

For the third night Auston shots awake. His body shakes as he sits in the dark. Auston had the dream again. It is exactly like the last two nights. Everything was the same, nothing changed. He has only once ever had the dream stay on the same person continuously and that was in high school. When he was a child and had the dream for more than one night it would move to a different family member.

Auston looks over at his clock. It reads 4:13 am he has to be up in three hours for his eight am class. Auston stares at the ceiling knowing that he should try to fall back asleep, but he can’t. He doesn’t want to picture Mitch face crying for help. He doesn’t want to think about the cloaked creature reaching out with his slender shadowed fingers, no not fingers claws. The creature has slender claws that snatched Mitch by the arm leaving Auston motionless.

Auston grabs for his laptop that is on the table next to his bed. He opens it up, pulling up Netflix. He turns on Parks and Rec the third season. He just picks Flu Season since it is his favorite episode. His eyes are heavy watching the screen. He lays the laptop next to him. Auston ends up drifting off to sleep as the next episode ques up.

\---

It continues two more consecutive nights. Auston figures it time to tell his mom after she asks what’s wrong. She has always known when something was wrong with Auston. She always knew when he was having the nightmare as a kid. He doesn’t know how but she did. She would come into his room and sing Duermete Mi Niño to him. She would stroke his head putting back to sleep. He was always so thankful for it.

Auston remembers when he cried to her when she started to sing the lullaby to him after he had the nightmare for the one of the last times. He was in high school and that was when the creature started to get more defined, it wasn’t just the lanky black figure from when he was a kid. Auston came out to his mom in that moment, she was the first to know. She sang the line ‘duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor’ he cried because he knew this was the end for him. She just tells him to go to sleep and they would talk in the morning. Auston couldn’t sleep that night so they stayed up talking about his dream and him being gay over hot chocolate.

When Auston spoke to her over the phone she just told him to think about what the dream means, why is he having it. Auston knows that he should be analyzing the dream for god sake he is a psych major, but he just can’t bring himself to. She tells him that she loves him and duémete mi amor before getting of the phone with him which gets him a little teary eyed.

Auston knows what his mom said to be true, he should be looking into his dream. Auston knows why he is having the dream. It is for the same reason that the creature wears a white cassock and a robe but he doesn’t want to think any more of it so he doesn’t. Auston turns back to his child development book he needs to be studying.

\---

After the conversation with his mom the nightmare stopped for two nights. It was the first time he had gotten more than four or five hours of sleep within the last five days. Auston was exhausted because he almost sleeps through his eleven o’clock alarm. It was the latest starting class of his week and he almost sleep through it. Auston felt great, he was on a high until it happened again later that night.

Auston has had enough of feeling like shit. He was hoping he kicked the nightmare, but he didn’t. He gets out of his bed throwing on a shirt, socks, and shoes. He grabs his house keys not worrying about his phone. He looks at the clock before leaving 2:33 am.

Auston starts for his run. He just wants to forget about the lanky creature in his dream. The one that grabs Mitch every time pulling him into his darkness. The long slender claws grabbing ahold of Mitch’s arm as he screams at Auston for help but Auston can’t move. He is paralyzed watching Mitch cry out for him.

Auston pushes those thoughts away focusing on his run. He thinks about his feet connecting with the pavement below him. He thinks about his breath. He thinks about the kids he has to see later today. He thinks about anything other than the dream and Mitch.

Auston doesn’t know how long he has been running but he is finally back to the apartment. He strips off his sweat ridden shirt as he walks inside. He heads into the kitchen looking the time on the microwave reading 3:42 am. Auston is shocked but he grabs a bottle of water anyways from the fridge. Turning around Mitch is standing on the other side of the counter. “God damn it Mitch.” Auston chokes out in pure shock. His heart stopped seeing him.

“Sorry.” Mitch apologizes. “What are you doing up?” He questions his friends looking him up and down.

“Oh, did I wake you.” Auston asks.

“No well yeah kind of yeah.” Mitch tells him.

“Sorry Mitchy.” Auston says placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Did you go somewhere?” Mitch question him. Mitch looks down at the shirt in Auston hand then the shoes on his feet.

“On a run.” Auston answers truthfully.

“Auston it is fuck o’clock in the morning why did you go on a run.” Mitch asks.

“Just needed to clear my head.” Auston says following up with. “Don’t worry I am okay.”

“Alright just go to bed then.” Mitch says.

“Sure thing.” Auston lies. He knows is going to lay awake for hours.

\---  
Auston has going a few days with and without the dream. He goes two days of feeling rested and warms. He goes another three feeling like utter crap. He has been having the dream on an off for two and a half weeks. Auston knows that he should think about why he is having the dream, but he doesn’t want to because that means he has to address the real issue. He doesn’t want to do that, so he doesn’t. Auston just continues being miserable.

Auston sits in the living room watch Mitch play COD. Auston just watches as he grows closer to sleep. Mitch has his feet resting in Auston lap. He would normally kick Mitch’s feet off him, but he doesn’t want to this time. He wants to feel Mitch with him unlike his dream. Mitch is shouting at the TV as Auston rubs lazy circle around Mitch’s ankle. Auston remains quite not wanting to say a word. He is just watch the TV along with Mitch.

Mitch must have notice because he pauses his game to look over at Auston. “You good Auston?” Mitch questions.

“Yeah why?” Auston responds.

“I don’t know even for you, you are never this quite.” Mitch tells him.

“Just tired I guess.” Auston laughs trying not to actually make light of him being exhausted.

“Yeah you have looked like death the last few days.” Mitch laughs. Auston just hangs his head still rubbing Mitch ankle. “What’s wrong buddy?” Mitch asks Auston scooting closer but not having his feet leave Auston lap.

“Truly it is nothing. I am just tired that's all.” Auston halfway lies.

“Why don’t you head to bed then.” Mitch suggests.

Auston looks over at the clock reading 10:34 pm, he figures it is late enough. “Your right.” Auston says removing Mitch’s feet before getting up.

“Night.” Mitch says sweetly stretch himself out along the couch. The picks up the control unpausing his game.

“Night.” Auston say before disappearing into his room. He climbs into bed, pulls the blankets over himself, and prays that he doesn’t dream.

\---

Auston wakes up in almost a scream. He is trying to catch his breath. The dream seemed so really. They weren’t in the room of white walls, they were in the living room. Mitch and Auston where watch tv when the figure showed up. This times instead of grabbing Mitch by the arm it grabbed his neck lifting him of the couch. He cried out for Auston to help but he couldn’t, paralyzed like always.

Auston sits in his bed with his knees to his chest almost rocking back and forth. He removes himself to walk to the hall bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror, he is flushed, his eyes are red. He looks like utter crap. Auston splashes some water on his face. There is a knock at the door.

He opens the door looking a sleep filled Mitch. “You okay Aus.” Mitch asks softly.

“Yeah.” Auston lies.

“What’s wrong.” Mitch asks him.

“Mitch, I am fine. Go back to sleep.” Auston tells him.

“I heard you.” Mitch tells him. “Before what I assume you woke up. You were crying out in your sleep.”

“Oh.” Auston whisper.

“You were crying out of me.” Mitch whispers back. “Then you stopped. I figured I would come and check on you.”

“Thanks.” Auston says.

“What is it?” Mitch asks but doesn’t let Auston answer. “You can tell me anything you know that.”

“I have been having nightmares.” Auston tells him.

“Auston.” Mitch says his name before touching his arm. Auston jumps under the touch.

“Mitch just go back to sleep. I will be up for a while.” Auston tells him.

“I want you to sleep.” Mitch says.

“I will.” Auston responds

“Let me stay with you.” Mitch whispers catching Auston of guard.

“Mitch, I don’t want to keep you awake.” Auston says.

“Auston let me.” Mitch says getting Auston to nod. Mitch follows Auston back to his room. Auston climbs into his bed with Mitch following. The have started a bed before mostly drunk but once sober.

Auston lays next to the wall while Mitch lays next to him. Auston wants to reach out and touch him but he knows he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t want to hold his best friend like he wants to exceptionally while they are both shirtless.

Auston thinks Mitch knows that he is gay, but they just never talk about it. Auston has brought guys back, he has been out with guys, hell he is sure that Mitch watched as he made out with a guy their freshman year. They just don’t talk about it. Everyone always joke that they are end game. The two just laugh but inside it hurts Auston because he knows that if his friend wanted him he could have him. “Stop thinking.” Mitch pulls him from his thoughts. “Come here.” Mitch says yanking at Auston’s arm.

“You sure.” Auston questions.

“I want you to sleep.” Mitch tells him getting Auston to move maybe a little two quick. He was just battling his thoughts about Mitch and now he is cuddling with him.

Auston laying on his stomach. His head trying for the crook of Mitch neck but just falling short laying between it and his shoulder. The position is awkward as Auston is taller than Mitch but Auston body lays farther down than Mitch’s. Mitch has his arm around Auston neck, he rests his head into Auston hair. He is rubbing it like his mom did as a child. Mitch places a kiss on Auston head. Auston mind is spinning because what straight man does this, but he knows Mitch. Mitch loves to cuddle, he loves to touch, he loves trying to make people as comfortable as possible, it is just the guy he is.

He lays there breathing Mitch in. Auston knows that this won’t last. Mitch will be gone when he wakes up. He wants to cherish this moment but the sleep is filling his body. It is calling his name, it wants him unlike Mitch.

\---

The dream continues when Auston naps. He falls asleep on the couch while Mitch is working on some project at the dining room table. Auston shoots up almost falling of the couch. Auston is trying to catch his breath when Mitch comes over. “The dream?” He questions.

“Yeah.” Auston admits.

“Did you have it last night?” Mitch asks shoving Auston over a little to make room for himself.

“Yeah but it was the first time since you slept with me.” Auston informs him feeling the warmth creep into his face.

“Oh.” Mitch say but it is the truth. It has been three nights since the sleep together.

“Yeah.” Auston practically whispers to him.

“How about we nap in my room.” Mitch suggest getting Auston to just stare at him. Mitch has a faint blush come across his face.

“Don’t you have class at four?” Auston questions.

“That’s what my alarm is for.” Mitch says holding up his phone. “I could use two hours before class.” Mitch stands up holding a hand out for Auston to grab which he does. Mitch guides Auston towards his room. The don’t let go of each other’s hand until they get to the room.

Mitch takes off his jeans leaving his shirt and boxers. Mitch plops himself down on his bed placing his phone on the nightstand next to it. Auston takes a spot on the other side of the bed. Auston lays there for a moment until Mitch presses himself against him. Mitch rests his face into Auston shoulder wrapping an arm across his body.

It doesn’t take long for Mitch to fall asleep, he is out like a light. Auston lays in the bed looking at the ceiling wondering if he will ever fall asleep. Mitch is breathing on top of him holding him tight. Auston wouldn’t trade this for the world because this is all he has ever wanted. He wants his friend to love him the way he loves him. Deep down Auston knows this is why Mitch is the one in his dream.

Auston finally falls asleep but is woken up with what feels like an eternity later to Mitch alarm. Mitch groans on top of him before removing himself to roll over to turn off his alarm. He rolls back propping himself up on an elbow. “Stay.” Mitch tells him.

“What.” Auston is a little confused.

“Nap until I come back.” Mitch says.

“Yeah sure.” Auston replies. He is about ready to move to lay on his stomach, but Mitch stops him with a kiss on his head. He looks at Mitch who is red himself, but he does it again. Mitch kisses his hair and Auston can get on aboard with this.

“Nap.” Mitch says getting up from the bed. Auston watched as Mitch wiggles himself back into his jeans. Auston could watch that forever, the way Mitch ass shakes as he gets into his jeans.

Auston finally rolls over never hearing Mitch leave nor come back. Auston wakes to Mitch in the same position he was in before he had left. Although his arm is snaked up Auston shirt which is unreal to him. Auston just looks down at Mitch who looks so peaceful. Auston knows it is late by the growl in his stomach and that no light is shining though Mitch’s window.

He doesn’t want to move from this position, but he knows that the both should get up to eat something. Auston shifts a bit which gets Mitch to feel at his chest. Auston’s heart stop for a bit as Mitch huffs at him. His fingers are dancing across the skin, Auston has to chirp him for it. “Like what your feeling.” Mitch eyes shoots open, he quickly removes him hand getting a blush to form in the dark.

“Sorry.” Mitch apologizes.

“We both were comfortable.” Auston offers. “Lets get something to eat.” Auston says feeling the emptiness in his stomach.

“Order pizza?” Mitch asks.

“Sure, thing bud.” Auston smiles. Mitch grabs him phone, Auston looks down to find that Mitch is ordering it online. “Of course, you are too lazy to just call.”

“Fuck off.” Mitch groans. Auston sits up followed by Mitch. He rests himself against the headboard. Unlike his own bed, Mitch has a real set up. He has box springs, a head board, a frame, it was in the middle of the room like an adult. Where Auston’s was just a box spring and mattress shoved into the corner of his room.

Auston watches as Mitch watches the tracking bar. Auston wraps around Mitch shoulder, he holds it up a bit to play with the back of Mitch’s hair. Auston feels Mitch push into the touch. What Auston would kill for to have this all the time. “So how was class?” Auston asks but tunes out as Mitch goes on about his European history lecture. He just plays with Mitch’s hair. It keeps him content.

“Are you even listening.” Mitch says looking up at Auston.

“Sorry Mitchy.” Auston apologizes.

“This just means you have to get the pizza.” Mitch says. “I am in boxers you have shorts on.” Mitch continues.

“I hate you.” Auston jokes.

“I let you sleep in my bed and I buy you pizza you better fucking loves me.” Mitch smiles.

“I fucking love you Mitch.” Auston swears but he isn’t lying he does love Mitch.

“Go because he is almost here.” Mitch says getting Auston to remove himself from the bed.

Auston finds a few dollars for a tip. There is a knock at the door, so it is the pizza. Auston gets the pizza and gives the tip. When Auston close the door, Mitch is sitting on the couch with two cokes. He is still in his boxers which Auston doesn’t mind. The two sits, eat, and Auston actually listens to Mitch this time around. The talk about their day and the plans for tomorrow. Mitch ends up turning on a movie that Auston falls asleep to. At the end Mitch wakes him up.

The two head their separate ways. Auston wishes he could sleep in Mitch bed but he can’t. Mitch doesn’t want him like he wants Mitch. Auston has come to terms with that a long time ago. It pains him, but he can’t bare not holding out hope that maybe Mitch wants him to. Auston slips into sleep but it isn’t for long.

Auston wakes up with sweat dripping down his forehead. It is 2:30 am so what does Auston do, he goes for a run.

\---

It has been three days since Auston last slept with Mitch. He is craving Mitch warmth, his hold, his everything. Auston just wants Mitch head to be rest on his shoulder as he wraps an arm across his body. Auston has already had the dream when he napped earlier. That makes it the fourth in the three nights.

The pair are readying for bed. Auston finished up in the bathroom before heading into his room where is finds Mitch sitting. Mitch is smiling which is only seen by the dim desk lamp in the corner. He sits in a pair of gym shorts just that. “You need something.?” Auston questions.

“I know that you uh um had the dream I was uh wondering.” Mitch struggles so Auston takes care of the rest.

“Thanks man.” Auston says.

Auston striping of his own shirt throwing it in the corner of his room. Auston turns off the light before getting into his bed. The settle like the have previously. Mitch is laying his face into Auston shoulder with an arm across his body. The both quickly fall asleep.

\---

Auston is being shook awake from the dream he was having. He forgot he was sleeping with Mitch. Mitch was still laying on top of him. Auston was having a sex dream about Mitch as Mitch laid on top of him. Auston pushed Mitch off him mortify by what just happened. Auston pushed Mitch a little too hard getting him to fall on Auston’s floor. “I am so sorry.” Auston blurts out feeling the heart rise in his face.

“That fucking hurt.” Mitch swears getting up from the floor.

“I am so fucking sorry.” Auston apologizes.

“What for have what I can only assume was a sex dream or pushing me off your bed?” Mitch questions with a little smirk on his face. Auston can believe the fucker, he is smirking up at him.

“Both.” Auston blushes.

“Yeah lets just go back to sleep.” Mitch says climbing back into Auston’s bed catching him off guard.

“Seriously?” Auston questions raising an eyebrow that Mitch sees in the little bit of light from the room.

“What you need to finish yourself off or what.” Mitch smirks again.

“You’re such a dick.” Auston laughs as Mitch lays his head on Auston’s chest.

The pair falls back into the rhythm of breaths. Auston is still wake looking over at the clock reading 6:27 am. He looks down a Mitch who has soft snores coming from his mouth. He is a smug little fuck at times but Auston loves him for it, he wants him because of it. His hearts and head are messing with him. Mitch woke him up from a sex dream, Mitch was still laying on him, he throws him of the bed, then wants to get back into bed with him. There is something wrong with that formula but Auston doesn’t think any more on the matter.

\----

Auston shots up in from his sleep. Mitch isn’t around when he gets up. Auston looks at the clock reading 7:57 am, haven’t even slept for two hours Auston thinks to himself. Auston think about his dream because it was different than the last. He was able to grab for Mitch this time around. Auston doesn’t know what to think about this dream. It felt so real even more real than the last. They were lying in bed, Mitch head on Auston chest as Auston plays with Mitch’s hair. Mitch was babbling about something his brain couldn’t process. He was happy but then the figure comes out of his closet. Auston is cut out of reminiscing the dream when he feels a hand on his back.

“Aus what’s wrong?” Mitch rubs circles on his back.

“I had the dream.” Auston chokes thinking back on it. His eyes begin to water but he tries his hardest to fight them back

“Talk to me.” Mitch tell him.

“I was so real.” Auston starts, “We were lying in bed, I was playing with your hair. We were so happy until it came out of my closet. We didn’t notice until you were begin dragged by your leg. It held you upside down, you screamed for my help. I actually got up this time and help. I tried so hard. I was able to free you, but it got to you again. It got you and used some sort of power to hold me against the wall. I watched as it took you in the closet. I just watched.” Auston cries, Mitch just listen to him. Mitch listens rubbing his back.

“Aus.” Mitch tries to sooth. He lays them down on the bed. Auston cries into Mitch shoulder. Mitch has one hand in Auston hair with another rubbing circle on his shoulder.

“I finally know what this means.” Auston chokes out after a few moments. Auston pulls down to lay on his back to look at the sealing. “I have always know what it means.” Which is the truth, Auston has always known he has been in love with Mitch.

“What does it mean?” Mitch questions.

“The nightmares, the people that get taken are people I love.” Auston whispers to Mitch.

“Oh.” Mitch says shortly.

“But they have been so real with you. I haven’t been able to fight to get to you. The creature just takes you.” Auston whispers.

“Why do you think that?” Mitch questions taking a hold of Auston hand. Their fingers intertwin, Mitch rubs the back of his hand with his thumb.

“Because I can’t have you.” Auston

“What?” Mitch asks softly.

“I can’t have you.” Auston groans. “Because your straight.” This gets Mitch to laugh.

“Auston I let you grind your dick into mine less than two hours ago. Tell me what straight man lets that happen.” Mitch smirks.

“Mitch, you can’t just say that while I am in the middle of all of this.” Auston groans.

“What it is true. I am not going to sugar coat it.” Mitch tells him prepping himself up on an elbow.

“Are you fucking serious.” Auston swears.

“One hundred percent fucking serious.” Mitch tells him. “Just hear me out psych major.” Auston nods to him. “What fucking straight man asks to cuddle with his best friend that knows check him out.” Auston clears his throat to talk but Mitch continues. “No just listen to me. What straight man just kisses his bros head to make him feel better. What straight man gets happy when his friend holds him. What straight man lets his bro just grind into his dick for five minutes before having to stop him because it is becoming too much. Tell me psych major what straight man lets his friend rub his hard dick against his own.” Mitch finished.

“A really fucking confused one.” Auston laughs.

“Yeah I was a really fucking confused man until a few days ago.” Mitch tells him. “Like really really fucking confused.”

“Mitch, you can’t just tell me all of this.” Auston says again.

“Like I told you it is the truth.” Mitch says resting his hand on Auston cheek, so he looks at him. Mitch leans up to catch Auston lips. Auston tenses which gets Mitch to pull back. “Seriously Matty just kiss me.” Mitch says going back in for his lips. This time around Auston relaxes into the kiss. His lips a slightly capped against Mitch’s but never the less it is a good kiss. He pushes deeper into the kiss.

Mitch pulls back a little wide eyed. “What?” Auston asks because he wants to go back to kissing Mitch.

“So, no more nightmares?” Mitch questions.

“Don’t know.” Auston says before going back to Mitch’s lips. Auston pushes deep, he nips at Mitch bottom lip before he gives Mitch what he wants. Mitch opens his mouth for Auston.

Auston pushes him into the mattress still mouths locked on each other’s, tongues exploring. Auston pulls back breathless along with Mitch. Mitch mouth a little swollen with the kiss. Mitch leans up placing a quick kiss before Auston can deepen it. “It is still early lets sleep longer.” Mitch tells him

“But why.” Auston whines.

“Because I want some damn sleep.” Mitch swears. “If were luck maybe we can act out that dream you had.” Mitch smirks.

“You’re an asshole.” Auston says shoving him a little.

“Shut up you like me.” Mitch says kissing Auston once more. Auston takes control against. They move into each other nipping at each other’s bottom lips. Auston tries to grin into Mitch but he is stop. “Seriously asshole.” Mitch swears.

“Sorry.” Auston apologizes.

“It is a good thing you are cute.” Mitch says pulling Auston on top of him. “Now go to sleep.”

“I hate you.” Auston says but he doesn’t. Just like that they both fall asleep.

Auston wakes up when Mitch begins to shove him around noon. It was the best sleep he had in a long time. He was going to sleep like that for a long time to come because just like that the dream is gone as their relationship forms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like and please leave a comment. I thrive off of feedback.


End file.
